It's Not Like We Have a Choice
by avssaz14
Summary: In the wizarding world a marriage law has just been passed, and it will affect our favorite couple. Hurray! I'm back. New title, new chapters, just new, new, new. Also, rating may go up in future chapters.
1. The Letter!

My first FanFiction ever! (Second try, though) Written from Hermione's point of view in first person. The story is about a marriage law. I just love these. Conversation/ talking out loud is in "", Hermione's thought are _italic. _

The Law

Chapter One: The Letter

Peck, Peck, Peck. I walk slowly and sleepily to my window. "Who in the world is writing me at this hour?" I turn to my clock. "It's a bloody 3 AM!" I giggle, "Ron would be proud." Peck, Peck. "Oh, alright. I'm coming!" I yell at the owl. I open my window quietly making sure it does not squeak. "Pig, what are you doing here?" Pig just squeaks in reply as I untie the letter. "There goes being quiet," I scold him. I give him some water and an owl treat, and then he starts flying around my room with too much energy for it being so early in the morning. I turn the letter over to see Ron's familiar writing. I open it,

Mione,

You have to come right away. Dad and I will be there at 8 this morning. It is very important. Very! Pack your stuff for the rest of the summer. We will explain everything as soon as we get there.

Much Love,

Ron

PS- I know you want to know what is going on, but I will tell you in person. Be patient.

"Ha," I laugh out loud, "He telling me to be patient. Who would have ever thought this day would come? Wait, when did he start signing with much love?" I can tell by the writing that it was written in a hurry. "Something must be wrong. Oh no! Harry must be hurt or maybe Ginny or Mrs. Weasley or Fred or George or someone?" I say out loud starting to get worried. I write a very quick note back.

Ron,

What's the matter? I will be ready.

Love,

Hermione

"Come here Pig." I tie the note to his leg, and open the window for him to leave. "Take this right back to Ron," and with that he is gone into the night. I look around my room for something to put my stuff in. "I guess you will have to do," I say to my Hogwarts chest.

I put a pair of tennis shoes, dressy shoes, and sandals on the bottom of my chest. I start taking jeans and shorts out of my drawers. I fold them nicely and put them in my chest. Then I go to my closet and get some shirts. And put them in my chest as well. I put two pair of pajamas and my toiletries in on top of that. I also grab Hogwart A History, and some other big books and put them on top for some light reading over the remainder of the summer. I look at the clock, "Four-thirty. Maybe I can get some sleep before they get here." I reset my alarm from eight to six-thirty, lie down in bed, and fall asleep.

BEEP, BEEP, beep. Slam, I turn off my alarm clock. I sit up in bed and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I look over to my nightstand and see Ron's letter sitting there, and start to rush about. I go to my bathroom and brush my teeth and my hair. I turn on the shower and take a hot shower to help wake me up. I wash my hair, body, and face while I am in the shower. And then I get dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain fitted t-shirt. I look at the clock, 7:30, "I have time to eat and then wait," I say calculating my time. I go down stairs to find my mom in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Mmm, smells good. Good-morning mom."

"Good-morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could."

"What wrong?"

"I got a letter from Ron late last night, well actually early this morning, saying they are coming to get me today."

"Why?"

"He did not tell me, and I am worried about what it might be."

My mother smiles, and says, "I am sure it is nothing bad. Otherwise he would have told you, right?"

"I guess."

"Well, come have a ham and cheese omelet." I nod and sit at the table. I eat the whole thing and drink two glasses of milk.

"I'm going to go get my chest. I will be right back." I go back to my room, brush my teeth, put my hair up in a high bun, and bring my chest downstairs. I go back into the kitchen, "Good-morning, dad."

"Good-morning, sweetie. Your mom told me Ron was coming to get you early."

"Yeah, actually he should be here soon," I say checking the clock on the microwave, eight. POP!

Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Please tell me what you think. Or just let me know you read it. I know it took a while (well maybe not too long, but long in my opinion) for me to redo this story, but I have been very stressed and busy. So I hope you will understand. I know I did not change much with this chapter, but I did change a little. I will try very hard to update in less then a week. You have my word as a hockey player. But, I cannot make any promises because some big things have happened, so bear with me. Please review.


	2. What?

Again, POP is heard throughout the house, "They're here," I say quietly.

"Hermione? Hermione where are you?" someone cries, sounding panicked.

"I'm in here Ron." A flash of red runs into the kitchen. Then grabs me around the waist and pulls me into a tight hug, which I return wholeheartedly.

"Thank Merlin you're all right," he breaths with a sigh of relieve and kisses my forehead.

"Why in the world would I not be?" I ask him blushing at the kiss.

"Well.." he starts, also starting to blush.

"Hermione, wonderful to see you again," Mr. Weasley interrupts him walking into the kitchen. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger nice to see you again as well," he says brightly shaking their hands.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Weasley. Now, why would I not be okay?" I inquire again.

"Well….you see….um." I stare at him, urging him to go on. "Ah, it is quite complicated. You see….um.."

"For God's sake, Ron, spit it out," I almost yell at him because I am starting to get irritated, and I want to know.

"There's been a marriage law passed in our world and any muggle-born between the ages of sixteen and thirty has to marry a pureblood by the end of next month, and if you do not get married they will assign you to someone or if you refuse, they will kill you," he tells me and everyone in the room in a great rush. I sink into the closest chair.

"It has not even been announced yet, Dad found out at work last Friday. They are going to announce it this Friday," he tells me while walking toward me. My head has fallen into my hands.

I sit up straight in my chair, roughly wiping the tears from my eyes, and look at him. "Thank you for telling me," I whisper.

He sits down next to me, "I would have come sooner, but I spent the weekend trying to figure out what to do."

"And?" I question still hopeful.

He sits there a minute just looking at me, "Well, I thought that, um, well we could, ah."

"Ronald, tell me," I command him, kind of already knowing the answer.

"I thought that you and I could, um, you know."

"Get married?" I say more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah, but only if you want to," he finishes quickly. "Dad and I talked about it, and he agrees that it is one of the only things we can do, unless of course you wish to marry Malfoy." I snort. " Didn't think you would like that. Dad even said he would perform the spell himself."

I sit in my chair unable to say anything. Just thinking. _Ron and I get married, but we're so young. But what else is there to do? I mean, Harry needs me and…so does Ron. Do I even have a choice? Yes, him, Malfoy, or death. Harry is too much of a brother and I do not need to give him something else to worry about and he loves Ginny. What am I to do? Say yes? I mean I would marry Ron when I get older. I would? Yes, I would. Well, I just admitted THAT to myself. And, what? I am just going to go and tell Ron, "Sure, why not? I love you." And then what? Hope he says, "I love you too." I mean this is Ron here, hardheaded, emotional range of a teaspoon, jumps to conclusion, Ron. Not sweet, romantic, funny, Ron. Is it? Oh, I am so confused. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. _

"She can't get married. She's but a child," my mother says talking while I am still speechless.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, but there is no other way. Unless of course you want her to be killed or assigned to a different person," Ron tells her kindly, looking at her somewhat sadly. My mother says nothing in reply.

"How do we know you are even telling the truth boy?" my dad asks sternly.

"Sir, I would never lie to you or your daughter."

"Well, then we will just not let her go back to your world," my dad informs us emphasizing the word your.

"What do you mean by your world?" Ron questions starting to get upset.

"Ron," I mutter cautiously to him.

"No, Hermione. What does he mean?"

"I mean, your unnatural world. Where they do witchcraft and stuff like that."

"Dad, I thought you didn't mind me being a witch."

"Your mother and I never wanted you to go to that school, but you want to go so badly, we could not say no. But now I am saying it. You are never going back to that world you call your home. I will not allow it. No daughter of mine is going to get married to some, some, some," he says searching for a word.

"Some, wizard?" Ron questions looking as though he is trying hard to hold in his anger.

"Yes, some wizard. Hermione is going to marry some nice gentleman who comes to her father to ask permission to marry his only daughter."

"If that is the way you would like it sir. Then, may I marry your daughter?" Ron inquires of my father.

"NO!"

"Why not sir? Do you think we have a way around this problem?"

"Yes, she never goes back to that world."

"You cannot do that to me," I yell at my father.

"And why not? I am your father and you are still living under my roof."

"They need me. How else will they save both my world and this one?"

"What do you mean save? We are quite fine here."

"That is what you think, sir. But the wizarding world is at war and IF we lose your world as well as ours will be destroyed. And Hermione is one of the only people who can save us."

"How can one person save a whole world."

"She and I are Harry Potter's best friends and we are the ones who will help Harry destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Ron states starting to blow.

"And that is my problem how?"

"Sir, if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named takes over our world, he will take over yours as well."

"I do not believe that. It is all lies to take my daughter away from me."

"No, it is not sir."

"Yes it is. I will just not allow her to return to your world. Simple as that."

"Not really. She is a muggle-born. A very well known muggle-born. She is the brightest witch at Hogwarts most likely all of the wizarding world and Harry Potter's best friend. You can take her out of the wizarding world, but you cannot take the magic out of her. And if she does not get married they will hunt her down and force her to or kill her. Honestly, you have not choice at all."

"Hermione will not be leaving and will most certainly not marrying you," he declares pointing at Ron.

"Stop talking about me like I am not even here," I shout at my father. "I am going back to my world, I have to."

"No you're not!" my father bellows back.

"Yes I am! In my world I am of age, meaning I am an adult. I can do whatever I want."

"While you are still in my house you are a child."

"Well, then I will have to leave."

"And don't ever come back!" I look at my father surprised, but nod and turn and leave. I do not even look at my mother as I leave. I walk into the main lobby by the front door. "And take all your stuff with you. We do not want anything to do with you or your world anymore." I walk up stairs and Ron and Mr. Weasley follow.

"Hermione, I shrink everything and bring it to the Burrow. Ron, take her chest and both of you go. I will be there as soon as I can," Mr. Weasley tells us.

"Thank you," I say quietly to him. And Ron and I walk back downstairs. He grabs my chest and closes his eyes, I do the same. I think very hard of where I want to go.

I open my eyes and find myself in the middle of the kitchen. _I guess this is where I wanted to go._ I turn around, and am yet again squeezed by a red head. I do not even say Hello to her, I just run out of the house holding back the tears for a few more moments. But I cannot do it; I fling myself down right by the lake and cry my eyes out. "I never thought they didn't want me to be a witch. I thought, I thought. I don't know what I thought," I say out loud and cry like there is no tomorrow. When suddenly someone is rubbing my back, and I fling myself on to the person and sob into his shoulder. "Oh Ron!"

"Shh. Don't cry. Everything will work out fine."

"But I don't have a family anymore or anywhere to stay."

"What are we?" he asks.

I think for a moment, "Family."

"Exactly."

"Well, that still does not solve where I will be staying."

"Hermione, do you really think family would throw a member out."

"Mine just did," I sob even harder into his shoulder.

"Well," he pauses for a moment, "we won't. We would never do that to you or anyone."

"What about Percy?"

"We did not throw him out he left."

"I know." I hug him as tight as I can and he squeezes me back just as tight.

He whispers in my ear, "Everything is going to be fine Hermione. I promise. I am not going to let anything happen to you." We just sit in our tight embrace for a while longer.

_Nothing is going to happen to me. I have Ron and he said he is going to take care of me. So why am I still crying? Hermione, stop it. Your family is not longer your family. They are just regular people you will pass on the street. They do not love you so why should you love them? Snap out of you, you have a lot to figure out now._ When I have stopped crying I stand up and put Ron up with me.

"You ready to go back inside?" he inquires.

"Yes. I don't know why I was even crying in the first place. I have a new family now."

He smiles at me and then his face looks as though he is scared, "Oh, I kind of forgot to mention, I haven't told Mum yet."

"You haven't?"

"Um, no." We start back to the house and I actually start laughing. "Hey, don't laugh, it's not funny. She's gonna kill me." We walk back into the house, and I see Ginny sitting at the table looking upset.

"Hey Gin!" I state happily.

"Oh, Hermione," she says as she comes up and hugs me. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," I spill to her looking at Ron.

"Good, so now we can talk. I have a bed set up for you in my room and everything." POP.

"That must be Dad," Ron notifies us.

"Yeah, why wasn't he here when you go here?" Ginny asks us, but we do not answer we go into the family room. "Hermione! Why in the world is all your stuff in the middle of the family room?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, my parents kind of threw me out," I utter to her and Ron rubs my back for support.

"They did what?" Ginny shouts very loudly.

"They disowned me."

"That's why you came in crying," she yells yet again.

"My stars what is all this yelling about," Mrs. Weasley inquires walking down stairs. "Oh, Hermione I did not know you were here," she says to me, but then looks around the room. "What in the world is all this stuff?"

"Mum, it's Hermione's. Her parents disowned her," Ginny blurts out her mother.

"Ginny," Ron and I both yell.

"What? They did."

"Oh Hermione, come here," and she puts me into a bone crushing hug. "Oh dear, why would they do that to such a smart and caring witch?"

"That's just it, I am a witch and I have to obey the wizarding law."

"Well, can't you obey it in the muggle world?"

"No, not really."

"What she's trying to say Mum is that there has been a new law passed," Ron says starting to enlighten her.

"And what new law would that be?"

"A marriage law," Ginny screams not able to hold it in any longer.

"When did this happen?" Mrs. Weasley questions clearly confused.

"It has not been announced yet Molly," Mr. Weasley informs her gently. "I told Ron Friday after I found out, and he came up with this idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"He and Hermione get married."

"WHAT?" she yells. Ginny quietly leaves the room not wanting to know what happens next. "There is not way my baby is getting married. No, No, NO! It is completely out of the question."

"But Mum, if we don't then they will assign 'Mione someone or kill her!" Ron declares to her.

"I don't believe it. And I won't believe it until I have seen signed officially by the Ministry it, and am sure it is no lie."

"That will not be until Friday, Molly."

"Then Friday it is." She leaves the room in a huff.

I whisper to Ron, "That went well."

"Yeah, just wait until Friday," he warns me.

"Well, Hermione this is your entire room, sort of," Mr. Weasley states pointing to the four very large chests and my Hogwarts chest.

"I didn't know I had all this stuff!" I exclaim.

"Well, at least two of those are books," Ron jokes. I give him a dirty look.

"Actually Ron is right," Mr. Weasley says. I also leave the room in a huff, and I can hear both of them laugh behind me.

"Men," I express to no one but myself. I walk noisily upstairs to Ginny's room.

"Gees Hermione. That was scary," Ginny declares as soon as I am in her room.

"You're telling me."

"Are you sad?" she questions slowly.

" 'bout what?" I ask looking over her summer homework.

"Your parents?"

"I was, but they say they do not want me to be a witch. And Ron said he would take care of me."

"And that comforts you?" she inquires laughing.

I look offended, "Yes, Ginny, it does."

"O, sorry."

"Did I snap?"

"No, not really. I am so glad another girl is here. I have had no one to talk to all summer about girl stuff."

"You mean talk about Harry to?"

She blushes, "Maybe."

"Of course it is."

"Oh, alright, it is."

"When does he get here?"

"Friday."

"Friday is going to be a very busy and very tiring day."

"What do you mean?"

"That's when they announce the law."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and your mother say she would not believe it until she read some official paper. So Friday it going to be a very fun day."

"Well, let's not think about it, it's only Tuesday now, so we have a couple of days."

"Yeah, I think I should move all my stuff up here."

"Good idea, but I don't think all that stuff will fit in my room," she tells me laughing.

"Yeah, keep laughing." And she does, all the way downstairs.

"Ah, girls I was just going to call you down, we are going to put Hermione's books in Percy's room and two of the other chests in there until we figure out what we are going to do. Which one do you want in Ginny's room?" Mr. Weasley asks as we walk down the stairs.

"Um, my Hogwarts chest since I know what's in it."

"Of course. You and Ginny can start going through the other ones once we get them upstairs." Ginny and I grab my Hogwarts chest, and take it to her room while Mr. Weasley takes care of the other ones.

"Geez, Hermione. What did you bring?" Ginny questions out of breath.

"My room."

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"It's alright. I know it will take a while to get use to. Hey, where did Ron go? He wasn't down there."

"You know him, he probably needed to clear his head."

"Ah, yes. Quidditch. You know I will never understand him and flying."

"You know I like it too. Not as much as Ron."

"It must be a Weasley thing."

"I'm sure it is. Come on, lets go through your other chest."

"Alright, but you are not going to like them," I inform her thinking about what is in them.

We walk up to Percy's old room, and see the four chests in. We stand there looking, "Well, standing here looking is getting nothing done."

So, what do you think? So sorry it took so long! Please tell me what you think? Any ideas are welcome, not saying I will use them, but they may get my brain juices going.


	3. Truly?

We walk into the old, dusty room, and get started. "Your mum doesn't come in here much, does she?"

"No, not since before he left. No one comes in here."

"Sorry."

"Nah, its alright. We are finally going to put this room to good use."

Ginny opens the first chest to the left, which contains some of my books, "Hermione! How many books do you have?"

"About two chests."

"I knew you loved to read, but I didn't know you loved it that much," she says opening the other chest with all my books.

"Well, they are not all school books or even related to the magical world. I have a bunch of muggle books in there too. You might like to read some of them this summer."

"Uh, I don't think so."

"They're not as bad as you think. And most of them are pretty easy to read."

"Whatever you say," she says finally coming to the chest with stuff other then books. "Now this is what I was looking for."

"There is going to be nothing in there that you will like. Just a lot of clothes and pictures."

"I know you don't own anything like Lavender," a man's voice says.

I turn around and see Ron sniggering. "Why you!" I exclaim.

"What? I know it's true."

"And how do you know that?" I inquire standing up to my full height against him, yet I still have to look up.

"Because I saw what Lavender owns, and I know you would not even think about looking at the sort of stuff she has."

"I wouldn't be so sure Mr. Weasley."

"Prove me wrong."

"Fine, I will. This Saturday, after Harry gets here, you two will take Ginny and I out on a date."

"What?"

"You heard me. If we are going to be married, than we should go on at least one date before we actually are married. Unless of course, you are too scared."

"Fine. A night on the town it is."

"Good. By the way, what were you doing listening in on our conversation? I thought you were flying."

"I was flying, and now I am on the way to my room. Okay with you?"

"Of course, just curious."

"I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me," he informs us leaving.

_Wow! Where did that come from? I cannot believe I just did that. I have an outfit like Lavender? Yes I do, but I never thought I would actually wear it, ever. Darn it! Way to go Granger. Why did I do that? Stupid Lavender, she still makes me mad._

As soon as we know for sure that he is gone, Ginny starts going ballistic, "You really have an outfit like what Lavender use to wear? We're going on a date? And I'm going with Harry?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

She breathes for a second before sitting down on top of one of the closed chests, "Wow! I never ever thought I would get to go on a date with Harry, I mean it's just awesome. What am I going to wear?"

"What ever you want to wear."

"What are you going to wear? You said you have an outfit like Lavender. I cannot believe that."

"I do. I've never worn it, but I have it. My dear old aunt in France loves fashion, and she sent me this awful outfit for Christmas last year. Mini skirt and all. I hated it when I got it, and threw it in the back of my closet never wanting to see it again. But I had to go and say I have an outfit like Lavender."

"Yup you did." I glare at her. "Oh, Hermione, it's not that bad. It's a double date after all. We go places together all the time."

"Yes, but never on a date. And it is that bad. I mean, oh I don't know what I mean."

"So," she pauses for a second, "Are you going to show me your outfit?"

"No, I think I will make you wait just like Ron."

"You're mean!"

I laugh, "Yup, now let's go through this chest." And we do. On top are tons and tons of pictures.

"Hey, Hermione, I never knew you had this many pictures."

"Yes, and I have a bunch of photo albums too that I made myself. I have wizarding ones and muggle ones. Maybe we can look through them later."

"Cool." Under all of those are some of my muggle things.

"This is a stereo, isn't it?" she asks pointing to my purple boom box.

"Yes and these are CDs. You put them in the stereo and you can listen to them. But I am not sure I will be able to use any of my muggle things that need electricity."

"I bet once we get things figured out dad can help. I am pretty sure he can put a spell on them or something."

"Yes, I am sure he can. I will ask him when I get a chance."

"Great." We spend the rest of the morning looking through the one large chest, finding tons of pictures, CDs, clothes, and a few other nonsense things I had in my room.

We have not even gotten to the bottom when, "Mum says it's time for lunch." I turn around and see Ron standing at the door. And before I can turn towards Ginny, she is out the door.

"She must be really hungry," he says putting his hand out.

I laugh and grab his hand. He puts me up from my kneeling position. "Thank You," I say blushing.

Ron and I walk down the narrow stairs in an awkward silence, "So, is that what you have been doing all morning?"

"More or less."

"What fun." We do not say anymore, but go into the kitchen and see Ginny shoving food down her throat. Ron whispers, "Told you so," in my ear. I can feel his hot breath on my neck making me shiver.

"Ah, Hermione dear. I set up a cot for you in Ginny's room. You will be staying in there for the time being."

"Of course Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, dig in you two." And I do. I had no idea I was so hungry, but I guess going through your things will make you that way. And after all, it is Mrs. Weasley's cooking. After a very filling lunch, Ginny and I go back up to Percy's old room. We spend the rest of the day going through two of the three chests. We still have not gotten to my computer when, BOMB. Ginny screams, and drops the book she was holding. I look out the dusty window and see it starting to pour.

"Ginny, I think we have been at this long enough. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I think you are right. And I'm hungry again."

"We just ate!"

"No, not really."

"Whatever you say. I'm not really hungry. So, I think I am going to take a shower."

"Okay. I think you remember where it is, right?"

"Ginny!" I exclaim.

"Just making sure." We both leave the room, and walk down the stairs together. I stop at Ginny's door and walk into the bright room. I see a nice little cot set up next to Ginny's bed and my Hogwarts chest at the foot of my bed. I take out my toiletry bag and an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants. I walk back up the familiar stairs and into the bathroom. Spotless, as always. I set my bag down on the counter and get out all of my shower stuff; my blue lufa, liquid soap, shampoo, and conditioner. I take a big fluffy towel out from under the sink, and put the floor towel in its place outside the shower. I take a long hot shower scrubbing myself roughly trying to feel clean after today's events.

_So, what happened today? Oh, nothing. Just, Ron and I are going to get married. That's nice. Not! What is the world is going on? I am very ready for Friday to be here, but I am also dreading it. What is Harry going to say? And worse, what is Mrs. Weasley going to do? I know she knows this is true, I just think she is just trying to put it off as long as she can. With Ron being her youngest son and all. Why did you say yes? Wait, did you even say yes? Are you and Ron really going to get married? How does Ron feel about this? Are we going to live here once we are married? Am Ron and I going to share a room? Why was this "law" passed? Who said, "Yes, make it a law"?_ I ponder over these and many, many other questions, scrubbing myself raw. When I am pruny enough I turn the water to cool and rinse off very well. I grab the fluffy white towel, and dry off my body and then my hair. I brush my teeth, get dressed, grab all of my stuff, and head back to Ginny's head. As soon as I open the bathroom door, I see Mrs. Weasley with a big basket of clothes heading up the stairs.

"Ah, Hermione, good shower?" I nod in reply to her question. "Wonderful. Just put your clothes in Ginny's hamper, dear. And I will wash them too."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Goodnight dear. I will see you in the morning at breakfast."

"Goodnight Mrs. Weasley." I walk quietly down the rest of the stairs to Ginny's room.

"Took you long enough," Ginny says looking up from her magazine.

I put my clothes in the hamper as Mrs. Weasley told me to do, and then I sit down on my bed. "If you say so."

"I am so ready for bed," Ginny yawns. _I'm not._

"Was cleaning that tiring?"

"Nah, just has been a long day." _Not long enough._

"Oh, okay." She lays down on her bed, and I copy her. "Well, goodnight, Ginny."

" 'night," she calls back sleepily. I lay in my cot knowing I am not going to fall asleep any time soon. I look over at the bedside clock, 10:30. I just lay there, not doing anything. I don't even try to think, not that it works, but I am trying hard to get some sleep. I hear Ginny snoring quietly. I fidget, flip sides, lay on my stomach, my back. Nothing is helping. I look over at the clock, 10:59. I count backwards from one thousand. Didn't help. Two thousand...nope. I name all the Headmasters Hogwarts has ever had. I look over at the clock again, 11:42. _Alright, this is not working._ Frustrated, I silently get out of my bed. I put on my soft-soled shoes. Quietly, I sneak out of the room without waking Ginny. I gently close the door behind me, take a deep breath, and tiptoe down the stairs as softly as I can. Finally, I make it to the bottom. I look around the family room, see the dieing fire, and then a figure.

I take in a breath of surprise. "Ron, you scared me," I whisper through the darkness.

"Sorry, I thought you saw me."

"It's alright." I walk over to the couch and sit next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, you?"

"Nope. To much going through my mind."

"I know what you mean." We sit quietly next to each other on the couch for a while. He is leaning on the arm of the couch, gazing into the almost dead fire. I am sitting in the middle with my back against the couch, idly playing with my thumbs. "Care to talk about it?"

He does not answer right away. I do not push him, but just sit quietly. "Yes," he says turning his gaze toward me. Giving him all I attention, I nod for him to continue. "Well," he begins, "I don't know what I am doing. This is all just coming at me too fast. It's just I, oh I have no bloody idea what is bothering me."

"I do."

"You do? What?"

"This whole thing, you and I getting married, what we are going to do once we," I do not finish for he has stood up, left the family room, and is running up the stairs. "Just when I needed someone to talk to." I move over to the spot where he was sitting, curl up, and cry into the arm. I do not know how long I have been crying when I hear the stairs creak. I sit up roughly, hastily wiping the salty tears from my cheeks. I look over toward them and see Ron. "What do you want?" I snap.

"To talk."

"Where did you just disappear to? Because in case you didn't notice, we were talking."

"Sorry, I just wasn't ready, but now I am." He walks over to me and sits in the middle.

"Fine, since you are ready now, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hermione, I said I was sorry. You are not the only one going through a hard time."

"I know that."

"Good. I wanted to talk about us." I look hopefully at him.

"How do you feel about us? And this whole dilemma?" He turns away from me. "Ronald, please tell me. I need to know how you feel about this."

"Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this. I wanted to get married when I was older, of course."

"Then why in the world did you come up with this?"

"Because," he trails off looking at his hands.

I put my hand on his shoulder for support, "Please?"

"Because I can't, because I can't lose you again."

"What do you mean, again?"

"Vicky."

Now, I turn away from him. "It was never like that, and you know it."

"I know now, but I didn't then."

"I am sorry."

"It's alright."

"Ron, there is so much I want to talk about, but first I have to know why you did this."

"Because I can't lose you," he repeats.

"But why?" I inquire farther.

"Because I care about you Hermione. I really care about you."

"Friends care about each other, but they don't just go off and marry each other."

"They do when they," he mumbles something I cannot recognize.

"Wh.." CREEEEAK, we both snap our heads toward the stairs.

"Oh hello you two. What are you doing up so late? You should be in bed," Mr. Weasley says.

"We couldn't sleep, so we were talking," I reply.

He gets a glass of water from the kitchen, "Well, don't stay up too much longer. I know you both have a lot to talk about, but please do try and get some sleep tonight. Well, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr. Weasley." He walks sleepily back upstairs. I turn back to Ron, "What did you say?" He mumbles something in reply. "Ronald, I cannot understand a word the is coming out of your mouth."

"Then why does it matter?" he asks raising his voice.

"Because I need to know!" I say getting irritated.

"Why?"

"Merlin, tell me why you did this! Ron, I really need to know why you decided to do this."

"No." I storm out of the family room, and head directly back upstairs to Ginny's room. I slam the door shut behind me waking Ginny.

"What, is it time to get up?"

"No, go back to sleep." I scurry over to my cot, and throw myself down. I am not crying, but I am very upset. I finally fall asleep in a horrible mood.

"Hermione? Hermione? It's time to wake up," I hear someone say. And then I am being shook.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." The shaking stops and I open my eyes. "Good morning Ginny."

" 'Morning!" she replies happily.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I ask starting to move about.

"Oh, nothing." We hurriedly get dressed, and go downstairs for breakfast.

"Ah, good morning girls," Mrs. Weasley greets us.

"Good morning," we say back. We sit down at the table and wait while Mrs. Weasley finishes cooking.

As she is setting the food on the table Ron saunters in, and murmurs, "Good morning."

I do not even look at him as he sit down diagonal of me. I butter my toast roughly when I hear, "Hermione can you pass the butter?" I ignore him and finish buttering my toast. He repeats, "Hermione could you pass the butter?" I am finished buttering my toast and am pouring myself a glass of milk. "Hermione? Please pass me the butter," Ron asks again raising his voice.

"No," I scream and with that I storm out of the kitchen and into the pouring rain. I don't walk anywhere in particular; I just walk and walk quickly.

I am passing the lake, when I hear, "Hermione!" I turn my head quickly, and see it is Ron. I say nothing in reply, just keep walking. "Hermione, wait up." I speed up, but some how I feel a hand on my arm, "Hermione, stop!"

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

"We were going to, last night."

"I'm sorry, okay?" I shake his hand off my arm, and continue on my rampage. "Hermione, please."

I turn around so quickly that he runs into me, "Please what?"

"Please listen."

"Listen to what?"

"Me."

"And what do you have to say?"

"That I am sorry about last night."

"And your point?"

"That I am sorry." I turn around and cross my arms stubbornly. "I didn't want to lose you again because," he pauses for a moment, and I turn around slowly to face him, "because Hermione, I love you. And I have loved you for the longest time."

Tears are starting to fall down my face mixing with the rain, "Truly?"

"Truly." I run into his arms and bury my face in his shoulder squeezing him tightly. And he squeezes me back just as tightly if not even more. He whispers, "I am so sorry for what I did last night. I just couldn't do it. Forgive me?"

"Yes," I say happily into his shoulder.

So, how was it? Really bad? This chapter was soooo hard to write. I think I did a pretty good, if I do say so myself. But please, if you differ tell me. Even if you think it is pretty good too, tell. I think I have some ideas for the next chapter, but if you have any ideas that you are not going to use yourself, please tell me. I need all the help I can get. I am so sorry about not updating sooner, but 9th grade is pretty hard. Really hard when you skip 8th. But I had to get this out before my 14th birthday (Saturday the 14th/ my golden). So, this is my birthday present to you. Thanks for reviewing.

I have one question:

Do you think I need a beta? If so, any suggestions?

Teaser question for future chappies: Why did Ron go upstairs?


	4. Author's Note!

How do you do?

Now, I hate an Author's Note like the rest of you. But, mine's not bad. I just want to tell you that a new chapter is coming. Also, I want to see if...anyone is still...following this. Eek! I know how annoying it is when you find a story to read and then it doesn't continue. But, this one is going to. I have a few questions:

Would it be alright if I start writing in past tense? (It's so much easier for me)

And if you have any ideas for the coming chapters, hit me big time!

Um, I have a new idea for a story so that's been taking away my time. I'm not going to post that one for a while, but it's going to be good.

Thought I would tease you a bit with this story:

As soon as we are inside the kitchen again, we drop hands simultaneously not ready to say anything to anyone yet. "My goodness, what was that all about Hermione? And look at the two of you. Soaked to the bone," says Mrs. Weasley exaggerated. "Stand there the two of you," and she says a spell and we are both dry again.

Oh, would you like a teaser from the one that stole my time? Sure why not:

_There he is, it's now or never, Black, go!_ Unsteadily, I walk toward him. He looks angry however sad at the same time. I know just what he is going through. I hear my heels clip-clop on the cement floor, and as I approach him I see that he is talking to them. I stand up straight with my shoulders held high and a small smile on my face. I place my hand on his shoulder; he looks up uncertain at me, "I'm sorry." He doesn't know what I am talking about, but I leave it at that.

Sound good??

Alright I'm done. Good night, good evening, good morning, good midday!

Avssaz14

PS- Will delete this when I post the new chap!


End file.
